no clue what to do
by Or-lan-do626
Summary: Arnold life get kicked up to 20


_**It funny how fast Gold starts to tartness**_

_**How it gong my people I'm back with new story attack aimed at your eye balls. Before I rip you mind a new one. Here a recap for you all. Given by Ronda and Phoebe. **_

(We open with by Ronda and Phoebe cheating in a restroom on their way to lunch with)

Oh my goodness I can't believe this what this summer has hit me with Phoebe. Ronda as much as I like to agree with you I can tell you a few more people hit harder. Right I'm sorry It just hard to think a little plan to stay home for the summer would end like this! Well in light of ever thing we know everyone invalid enjoyed it for 3 hours. That not what I mean Phoebe. I mean getting Arnold to work for me after I saw him help his grandpa. Well to be fair he does live to help other Ronda. True, but He also had to sit threw me dressing him up like a doll as I picked out his words for him. Well that is a bit much. He heard every sex joke my mom make. When she thought I just wanted to stay so I could jump his bones. Ok stop that part came true in the end game. You're making this to vent. Sorry keep speaking of your tail. Then after my plans falls apart he take me out to perk me up. Yes I believe I know what happens next. You get drunk and eat a soup made you horny then you have your drunken way with him till you pass out. Then after a lot of drama. You I and he after my request in a heap laid out on your bed. Where you alsotold him you were Pregnant.To think it that easy to some it all up. Yes it is but I wonder how he'll take the new news we have for him. I do not know but I do know we should get go he is waiting.

_**(Waiting at a table in an out back)**_

Arnold sat waiting for his girlfriend Ronda and as of late her new beast friend Phoebe. He had not seen mush of them for the three week outside of passing them before they go shopping or Ronda calling him over for a movie night. (With no sex) He used the money he was pay to help fix up the boarding house. (Not want to use on himself for the fact he plowing his bosses' daughter) After get the pluming, power and some other small thing done his home was in the beast shape ever. He had some money left over to get new school stuff for the year starting in a few day.(4days) When he saw both girls apart of him was sad they had clothing on.[it pasted] As time passed the ordered chatted a bit but he could feel that they were hiding something. He look at both of them and flat out asked what was going on? They both stopped cold as if the world stopped and waited for then. The two women pasted looks back and forth tell Phoebe cracked. All right it has to with the night the three of us spent together. He smiled thinking back to it all popping Phoebe's cherry, watching the girls play together. And then the drunk call from Ronda's mom. That told him she was still watching. When he snapped back he had his normal look on his face. She gulped and tried to change the topic but Ronda pushed her back. She spoke in a lower then her normal voice. Well after taking the needed steps to prevent risk. It seem that I'm like Ronda. Her face turned red and she face planted into her lunch .Arnold was stun and needed to ask Ronda if she meant she was on the fast track to mother hood too. After she turned her head and forced herself to not make eye contact she nodded. Both girls looked up after they head him hit the floor. The waiters walked over and looked over the group. Witch one of you the girls are having kid? The both of us they said together .So cheating? No three way Phoebe answered. His idea? Ronda chimed in no that was us. Wow lucky kid! Mac two TBY plates and call waitress looked to Ronda asked for the full story as Mac carted out two pieces of cake and two shoots of rum. Phoebe kindly told her none of them could drink. So she glopped them for them. When the emts show up they took Arnold away. The girls whit back to Ronda's home and planed what they would do next.

Ok if you liked it? Thanks for reading. If not go sit in the corner and think about your life for wasting time. Anyway later !

.


End file.
